Fantasme
The Fantasme is an alternate dimension that acts as a mirror world to Earth. It is a dimension of Magic and as the title suggests, is a dimension where magic exists and is easily accessible, unlike with Earth. It can only be accessed through rare portals between dimensions. The Fantasme can also refer to the name of the main planet and Earths twin. Tearria Tearria is the name of the planet in which all inhabitants of the Fantasme live. The name is derived from the Ancient Elvish word name "Mana Tearria", which meant simply as "planet of magic". Geography Tearria is same size and density as earth. The planet is separated into two layers, the surface and the floating isles. Floating Isles Much of the Fantasme is made up of islands that float in the sky amung the clouds instead of on the surface. They are all small chunks of land held aloft by massive chunks of a gravity defying magic crystals known as Orbitite. The islands rest hundreds of feet above the surface and seem to be stuck in place. Orbitite causes water from the surface to flow upwards like reverse waterfalls, creating rivers and lakes on the the isles. Their bases are usually deep and jagged and filled with tunnels, thought the depth of the island can very depending on size. The isles can have the same variety of climates and geography as Earth does, with the exception of oceans. Instead the islands are met with a sea of thick clouds that block visual of the surface. The isles are separated in two sections called the Solar and Lunar Archipelagos. These refer to clusters of islands that cover either side of the planet. The Solar Archipelago is known for being the territory of The Empire of Fanentous. Surface Geographically, the surface of Tearria is more like earths, with continents and seas, though climate wise, it is very harsh. Tearria's thick atmosphere coupled with the constant cloud coverage cause the surface to be humid, cold, and rainy most of the time. This causes many of the environments to become marshy swamps, thick jungles, tundras and 'cold deserts'. As a result the area is nicknamed the Danklands. The Danklands are very difficult to navigate and survive in with out special adaptations, leaving the place completely devoid of life save for a few species like Mer and Dank Elves who make the area their home. The mountains on the surface have been known to form high enough peaks to poke though the clouds or even merge with the bottoms of isles. Some Fantasmians have been known to settle on the peaks of these mountains as if they were normal floating isles. Atmosphere The atmosphere is also similar to Earths, being made up of similar chemicals and being breathable. However, the fantasme's atmosphere is thicker and the breathable height limit is greatly increased for the floating isles. A side effect of this is the air is thicker and more humid closer to the surface. It causes a layer of clouds to float just underneath the isles, making a sort of natural barrier between the isles and the surface. Lighter clouds can float above the isles as well, or even on the same level as them, which means sometimes a cloud will pass through like a wet fog. A major different between Earth and Tearria is the high concentration of Mana in the atmosphere. Mana is an invisible substance formed in the Fantasme that fuels magic. For humans naturally sensitive to magic, or even those who aren't the atmosphere will have a different feel and smell, one that's refreshing and tingly. The sky is usually a teal-blue color, but there are times when the mana chage in the atmosphere is high enough to alter the color of the sky, turning it a more pink or purple color. These times are called 'Pink Seasons' and occur naturally for a few months once or twice a year. Moon The Fantasme has a different moon to Earth that's named Eva. Eva is the sister to Earths Luna, and is about the same size, just a little closer than Luna and the rock reflects a violet hue with darker speckles and almost seems to shimmer slightly. 'Flora & Fauna' The Fantasme supports a massive variety of unique species. Many plants and creatures that were exposed to mana, mutated and evolved to have magical properties, but also evolved to rely on those magical traits and being around mana, meaning many species tend to not survive or thrive when moved over to New Earth for extended periods of time. Plants are the most fragile of these creatures, as many cannot grow in New Earth soil what so ever. Other species, like certain fauna, require the use of magic to fly or obtain food or defend themselves. If they don't have access to magic, they can't use their abilities and will likely die as well. Many species are sought out as resources for things like food and potions. Many of these creatures have potent magical energy with in their bodies, and byproducts harvested from these creatures are often valuable for people interested in alchemy of cooking. The pelts, horns and teeth of these creatures are also create for smiting and enchanting. Resources The Fantasme's most valuable resource are Magic Crystals. Several types of gems exist in the Fantasme that radiate magical energy. These crystals are a valuable energy source and are frequently mined. Some mages are gifted with Ground Magic, which can allow them to grow new crystals from the ground. History The Earth and the Fantasme used to be once planet that historians refer to as Fused Earth, which was created by the gods Alpha & Omega. However, the two gods disagreed on whether magic should be a tool for mortals to wield. Unable to come to an agreement, a fight broke out between them that resulted in the dimension splitting in two. Alpha transformed his half into Earth, and rid all magic and memories of magic from it's people. All the magic that was left stayed in the Fantasme. Including people and creatures. The two dimensions would remain separate and develop in their own unique ways, with the Fantasmians developing the magic they'd been so graciously gifted by the gods. However things would start to change, as the extra mana in the Fantasme would put pressure on the dimensional barrier, which would cause tears in the fabric of space. These tears would become portals that would allow people to traverse to Earth and back. Category:Fantasme Imagination Category:Locations (Fantasme) Category:Dimensions (Fantasme)